Voulez-vous m'épouser ?
by AngelMiki
Summary: Parce que l'amour n'attend pas !
1. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Parce que quand on aime on compte pas ! Voici un petit OS !

Tout ce petit monde appartient à Arenanet, sauf Silma et Prosper !

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'Île de la Griffe venait de tomber. Si seulement ce Charr nous avait un peu écouté. Un émissaire de Zhaïtan était arrivé jusqu'à l'Arche du Lion. Nous devions prévenir l'Île de la Griffe que l'armée du dragon allait attaquer.

Mais malgré nos avertissements et la présence du Premier-né, le commandant de la garnison n'avait rien voulu savoir. Même avec le sacrifice de l'un des nôtres, Sieran, une Sylvari brillante et une amie chère … malgré tout cela, il avait fallu passé outre les ordres du Charr pour atteindre les tours et prévenir l'Arche que son avant-poste était tombé.

L'Île était tombée, mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot. Nous allons la reprendre et venger la mort de la magistrate Sieran. Nous allons chasser les troupes du dragon, les renvoyer à Orr. Et après, nous marcherons sur Arah elle-même pour vaincre notre ennemi et chasser sa corruption qui venait polluer nos terres.

* * *

Mais pour l'heure, l'Arbre-mère avait besoin de nous. J'avais pressenti son appel, mais c'est Trahearne qui l'interpréta. Mère avait besoin de nous voir, le Premier-né, notre compagnon Charr et moi.

Quand nous sommes arrivé au Bosquet, le félin s'arrêta, comme émerveillé. N'avait-t-il donc jamais vu de fleurs et de végétation de sa vie ? Cependant, je devais reconnaître que l'Arbre-Clair qui s'élevait au dessus de nos têtes avait quelque chose d'impressionnant quand c'est la première fois qu'on assistait à un tel spectacle.

Le Bosquet était construit au sein même de ses racines. La mère nous protégeait et nous offrait un abri. En contrepartie, nous la chérissions et chassions la corruption de nos terres.

-En avant ! Dis-je à mon compagnon. Mère nous attend.

Le Charr hocha la tête, la gueule encore ouverte hébété. Je lèvais les yeux au ciel, pour rencontrer le sol de la Chambre d'Omphalos, et le tirais par le bras. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous extasier sur la beauté de notre capitale, bien qu'il s'agisse de la plus belle ville.

Nous montâmes dans une graine, percée de trous et suffisamment grande pour tout le monde, qui nous mena jusqu'à la Chambre d'Omphalos. Ce moyen de transport était beaucoup apprécié des touristes, comme le suggérait la lueur d'admiration au fond des yeux de mon compagnon. Il a été élaboré par les ingénieurs à l'aide de pouvoir d'élémentalistes de terre.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la Chambre de l'avatar de la mère, Trahearne et moi nous avançâmes et nous inclinâmes devant elle. Cependant, le Charr n'était pas avec nous. En me retournant je l'aperçus, encore près de la graine.

-Venez donc, cher invité.

La voix de l'Arbre-Clair résonnait, grave et chaleureuse. Le félin s'approche, presque intimidé. Cela se comprend. L'air était saturé d'une magie puissante qui permet à l'avatar de se matérialiser devant nous. Trahearne et moi étions habitués, mais cela était moins le cas du Charr qui avance petit à petit.

-Ne soyez pas timide, lui dit-elle avant un large sourire.

-Mère, commença Trahearne. Voici Prosper, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu évacuer l'Île de la Griffe avec un minimum de perte.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pu sauver mes enfants, reprit Mère en tendant le bras vers nous. Bien que Sieran soit morte, sa mémoire est retournée au sein du Rêve et elle ne sera pas oubliée. Ce qu'elle a appris servira pour chaque génération future de Sylvari.

Je baissais la tête. Sieran était une amie très chère à mes yeux, ainsi qu'à ceux de Prosper. Et sa disparition nous marqua, à jamais.

-Cependant, la guerre est loin d'être terminée cœurs vaillants. Et vous devez vous préparer à la prochaine étape de votre voyage.

La Mère joignit les mains, en attendant une réaction de Prosper qui la regardait avec un respect grandissant. Cependant, je connaissais mon compagnon depuis un petit moment à présent, depuis notre entrée simultanée au Prieuré de Durmand. Et je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose … une énorme bêtise.

-J'ai une vision à vous faire partager, à tous, reprit sereinement l'Arbre-Clair.

Elle tendit le bras devant elle, nous invitant ainsi à passer le portail bleuté qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

-Puis-je vous poser une question avant ?

La voix grondante du Charr roula dans toute la Chambre. Depuis notre arrivée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait. Je croisais les bras, attendant qu'il posait sa question.

-Bien entendu noble Charr, répondit Mère.

-Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Un lourd silence tomba dans la Chambre. Prosper avait posé un genoux à terre et levé une main vers la Mère, les yeux brillants. L'Arbre-Mère le regarda un instant impassible. Quant à moi, je me demandais encore si je devais rester stoïque ou éclater de rire.

-Non !

La réponse était tranchante. Le Charr ne bougea pas, pendant de longues minutes. N'y tenant plus, je me détournais et portais une main à ma bouche en ricanant. Par l'Arbre-Clair, il avait osé demander sa main à Mère. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle. Je savais que Trahearne avait levé les yeux au ciel. Comment avait-il pu poser une telle question ?

-La guerre n'attend pas.

La phrase, bien que très sérieuse, me fit rire un peu plus. Je tirais Prosper vers le portail. Le Charr était totalement dépité, mais c'était tellement drôle.

-Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Cependant, Prosper se retourna et clama :

-Et même si je me teins en vert ça n'ira pas ?

-Non.

-Et si j'ai de la salade à la place des poils ?

-Non !

Je n'en pouvais plus. Prosper était tellement insistant que cela devenait presque désobligeant pour l'Arbre-Mère, mais c'était tellement drôle.

-Et même si …

-Pour l'amour de l'Arbre-Clair ! Silma, pousse-le dans le portail ! Finit par craquer Trahearne.

-Ben justement, en parlant de l'Arbre-Clair, commença le Charr.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, je le poussais dans le portail, toujours secouée par un fou rire.

-Enfin un peu de calme, soupira la Mère.

-Je reviendrai ! Hurla Prosper, faisant redoubler mes rires.

-C'est bien ce que je crains, marmonna Trahearne en passant le portail, moi à sa suite.

* * *

C'est bon ? Pas besoin de mouchoirs à cause des larmes de rires ? Vous êtes sûrs hein ?

Bref, cette idée vient de l'étonnement de Prosper face à l'Arbre Clair (et sa fascination) quand il était en Charr. J'avais pas eu l'idée de faire cet OS avant qu'une amie me le propose.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (je sais, il est radicalement différent de l'autre, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme).

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Réponse aux anonymes

Réponses aux anonymes !

S.K :

Coucou S.K ^^

Je suis ravie que ce petit O.S t'es plus ! Mais oui, pour le coup j'ai joué avec le fait que c'était un joueur et non un PNJ, cependant des Charrs avec de l'humour ou pas si stoïques on peut en trouver, suffit de chercher au bon endroit je pense.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ! Et encore une fois, tu as un chapitre de remerciement rien qu'à toi (sauf si d'autres anonymes viennent s'y rajouter).

A bientôt sur un prochain O.S, ou carrément une fanfic sur GW ^^


End file.
